house_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Item locations
The House ((missing mp3 player in the stairs)) In this section you will find a floor-draft of the house containing the rough location of the pickable items. Find below a more precise description (with pictures) for the respective items sorted by rooms. The ground level layout (click and select "see full size image" at the top to enlarge) The first floor layout (click and select "see full size image" at the top to enlarge) Items Locations Living room (Franks chair) Tablet.png Natty Lite Frank.png Coffee.png Credit Card.png Thermos.png Empty Vodka Bottle.png Rum.png Whack Spankiels.png Cabernet Cabinet.png - Tablet (in front of the TV): use has to be figured out - Natty Lite (behind the chair, can be retrieved without problems with Frank): bottle of beer, can either be drank to increase your endurance, given to Stephanie to enjoy the party or to Frank to earn his trust. - Coffee (on the table next to Frank): used to sober up Patrick. - Credit Card (inside the right drawer): first item of the scavenger hunt Amy is pursuing. - Thermos (in the cabinet): property of Rachael, but confiscated and guarded by Frank, contains alcohol. Can be taken out if gained Franks trust or after handing over a topless picture of Katherine. - Empty Vodka Bottle (in the cabinet): can be taken out after inspecting it and telling Frank about it, desired by Katherine when being filled with water. - Rum (in the cabinet): favorite drink of Katherine, can be taken out after earning Franks trust. - Whack Spankiel's (in the cabinet): can be drank to increase your endurance. - Cabernet (in the cabinet): see Natty Lite. Kitchen Popcorn.png Mug.png Kettle.png Salami.png Soda.png Whipped Cream.png Spoon.png - Popcorn (in the closed shelf near to slide door): use has to be figured out. - Mug (in the open shelf near the slide door): to be used with water (by the faucet) and chocolate to make a hot chocolate for Amy to feel home. - Kettle (in the closed pantry next to the fridge): can't be taken into your inventory, but dragged by pulling up the virtual hand (ctrl); needs to be put on the stove and filled with coffee to warm it up. - Salami (in the fridge): desired by Katherine to stimulate herself. - Soda (in the fridge): desired by Ashley. - Whipped Cream (inside the fridge behind the potatoes): desired by Stephanie to get high. - Spoon (on top of the microwave): use has to be figured out. Chimney room Foam Finger.png Mysterious Key.png Natty Lite Chimney.png Speaker.png - Foam Finger (behind left speaker): used with penguin to impress Madison. - Mysterious Key (on the chimney): used to lock master bedroom. - Natty Lite (behind right speaker): see Living Room. - Right speaker: used to play music outside at the pool to make Stephanie and therefore Brittney to go outside. Garage Cell Phone Jammer.png Bathroom Skeleton Key.png Natty Lite Garage.png Orange Bin.png - Cell Phone Jammer (on the desk next to the socket strip): used to cancel all cell phone signals makes Katherine move to more private locations when turned on next to her. - Bathroom Skeleton Key (shelf behind the TV of chimney room): allows to lock all bathrooms. - Natty Lite (above motor oil): see Living Room. - Orange Bin (below motor oil): contains the Goodbye Kitty underwear of Madison included in the scavenger hunt list. Garden Flower.png Fast Food Bag.png - Red Flower (in the flower path right before the pavilion): use with blue hair dye to turn the flower blue and hand it over to Ashley to strengthen your relationship. - Fast Food Bag (at the wall behind the chimney next to the air conditioning): can be handed over to stressed Stephanie to calm her down. Ground level bathroom - Towel (left to the sink): can be handed over to Ashley to dry her clothes after Madison spilled beer over her. Master Bedroom Natty Lite Bedroom.png Camera.png Gastronomy Book.png Laxatives.png Safe.png - Natty Lite (on the shelf parallel to bathroom and closet): see living room. - Camera (table next to TV): has to be used with SD card, can be used to take pictures. - Gastronomy Book (table next to the TV where the camera is): can't be taken away, but reveals safe combination to get Madisons diary if used with paper and pencil. - Laxatives (bedroom closet in the shelf directly next to the door): can be used to tamper drinks and make the drinker run to the next bathroom (if unlocked). - Madison's Diary (hidden in the very back of the closet in the safe): safe can be opened with combination retrieved from gastronomy book, contains information about Madison and Derek as well as Madisons phone password. Master Bathroom Blue Hair Dye.png Gut Grip.png Madisons Phone.png Painkillers.png - Blue Hair Dye (on the sink): can be used with the red flower to turn it blue and make Ashley a sweet surprise. - Gut Grip (next to the toilet): handed over to Stephanie, it can cure diseases caused by tampered drinks. - Madisons Phone (left on the sink): can be used to activate the "beer accident" on Ashley or to blackmail Madison when having the code that is written in the diary. - Painkillers (in the shelf behind the opened door): Patrick is going to be very thankful for receiving them. Painting Room - Broom (in the closet to the left): used to set up a speaker behind the pool to make Stephanie and Brittney go outside and dance. Laundry Room - Chardonnay (in the utility closet at the very top): see Natty Lite under Living Room. Study Room Chocolate.png Flask.png Natty Lite Study Room.png Paper.png SD Card.png USB Stick.png - Chocolate Bar (on the shelf left to Brittney): used with Mug and water (from kitchen faucet) in the microwave to make hot chocolate for Amy. - Flask (inside right drawer on the table right to Brittney): Can be filled with Rachael's thermos and given to Patrick to get him drunk enough to fight Frank. - Natty Lite (under the left drawer of the desk right to Brittney, need to crouch with "C" to take it): see living room. - Paper (left to the laptop on the table): used with gastronomy book and pencil to get safe combination. - SD Card (right to the laptop on the table): used with camera to take pictures. - USB Stick (inside the closet on top of the safe): use has to be figured out. Upstairs Bathroom - Natty Lite (behind the laundry box behind the entry door): see living room. Skybed Room - Pencil (on the table below the sky bed behind the ladder): used with gastronomy book and paper to get safe combination. - Whale Poster (left to the entry door): used with rusty penguin to make a sculpture for Madison. - Pink Dildo (under the pillow of the skybed room, above the pencil): used with rusty penguin to make a sculpture for Madison. Category:Items Category:Item